1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, a data use limiting method, and a program, and more particularly, to a recording medium, a data use limiting method, and a program that can enhance concealment and security of data recorded in a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an imaging apparatus having a position detector such as a global positioning system (GPS), captured images are classified into groups by correlating the images with position information thereof and are recorded in a recording medium, thereby enhancing the efficiency in retrieval of images (for example, see JP-A-2001-228528).
In general, the recording medium is configured to maintain the concealment of data by authentication using a password or a fingerprint.